x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm
For the Movie profile of Storm go to Storm (X-men movies) Character biography When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt. Five years later during a bombing in an Arab-Israeli Conflict, a plane crashed into their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant and Ororo used the opportunity to escape. Her mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers. The pair spent much time together, however T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. With the help of several members of the team of mutant heroes known as the X-Men, Deluge was seemingly destroyed and Ororo returned to her life amongst the tribal people. The X-Men subsequently told their founder, Professor Xavier, about Storm but he declined to contact her at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. Storm was initially very naive when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her team mate Jean Grey helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. Jean was also one of the first X-Men to learn of Storm's claustrophobia after the two women chased a thief into the subway. Storm returned to the X-Men to find herself being challenged to a duel for leadership of the team by Cyclops. Despite her still being powerless, she won and Cyclops quit the team. Soon after, the X-Men and the Hellfire Club formed an alliance to combat the growing threats against mutants that saw Storm share the position of White King with a reformed Magneto.Once more a child with no memories of her life as an X-Man, the young Storm returned to her life as a thief. On one caper, she found herself the target of the psychic being known as the Shadow King but was saved by a fellow mutant and thief named Gambit. The pair formed a partnership and, after Storm regained her memories, she took Gambit to meet the X-Men.Storm also has a Nephew Evan Daniels/Spyke who is also a mutant. This finally prompted her to accept the Black Panther's marriage proposal. Powers and abilities * Storm's character has shown a plethora of abilities most of which center on her mutant ability to control the weather.She has been depicted as one of the most powerful mutants in the Marvel Universe and has been compared, in terms of power, to the mutant Jean Grey. Storm has been described as a possible Omega-level mutant Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather. She can reduce or raise the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, manipulate the wind to elevate herself to fly at high speeds, coalescence toxic atmospheric pollutants into acid rain etc. * Storm is an Omega Level Mutant * Atmokinesis: Storm is a mutant who possesses the psionic ability to manipulate the weather. Her abilities allow her to shift her awareness and see the world as multi-colored energy patterns that she can mentally control. They also allow Ororo to feel the shift in the air which has came in good use against entering other dimensions (Black Panther 27) and sensing the approach of objects as big as helicopters (Black Panther 15). * She can stimulate the creation of any form of precipitation (rain, snow, sleet, hail, fog) and even sense the composition of rainwater (Storm 2). Her manipulation of water has ranged from controlling ocean currents (XMU 6 and 39, Wolverine 38) to using raindrops as a lens to filtering out certain forms of solar energy (XMHY 6). She also has shown the ability to sense the movement of objects while in the darkness of the ocean. * She can create winds of different strengths, ranging from a simple breeze to hurricane force (120+ mph) winds; she has produced winds that have been known to hammer starships (UXM 277), and even level the Fantastic Four's Fanasticar (Fantastic Four VS. X-men #3). Her finite control over the winds has vary from the precise rabid movement of a basketball sized object (Storm 4) to holding a multi-level building in mid-air (CoTC2 #2), to even levitating a rock as small as a pebble (X-treme X-men 39). Storm's control over the air also allows her to manipulate air pressure, creating powerful pressure domes to deflect attacks such as gunfire and falling debris(UXM 283) she has even drove through a mountain to it's surface with this technique. * Storm can raise or lower the humidity and temperature (ranging from -128F to 134F) around her. By mixing these two abilities Storm has been known to encase opponents within ice, going as far as holding Colossus in a block of ice (at the time, a Class 80 tons character) UXMA 6. * She can create lightning-like effects and other electrical atmospheric phenomena by drawing energy from the Earth�s electromagnetic field and casting it outwardly through her body (i.e. ball lightning, lightning bolts, Electromagnetic fields, electrolysis fields etc�); in certain accounts she has been known to generate electrical energy from within. Storm�s lightning attacks can vary from a bio-electric sting of 100,000 volts, which is strong enough to stun a person, to a fully charged lightning bolt, which have been shown to even effect the Silver Surfer (SS 85). (AN: It should be noted, that Storm rarely strike anything with a fully charged lightning bolt, which can reach temperatures close to 2 or 3 times the surface of the sun and contain over 1,000,000 volts of electricity). Outside of her ability to cast electrical energy from her person, Storm has shown the ability to manipulate the electrical energy within computer systems, see the brains electrical signals, scramble the telepathic powers of others and separate hydrogen molecules from oxygen molecules. (Gambit 2, UXM 152, XMU 7 and XXM 2). Storm's electrical powers have been used in a variety of ways. Some which include summoning lightning brighter than the sun (Uncanny X-men Annual 10) to causing a room full of people to not be able to see (Uncanny X-men 273). * She can disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather. Storm can cause the weather to change in an area around her, or she could create atmospheric effects in a beam-like path from her hand or hands: for example she often projects lightning bolts from her hands. Her control over the atmosphere is such that she can create certain effects over a specific area, while shielding smaller areas within the larger area from them (Ultimate X-men 47): for example she could create a rainstorm around herself but prevent rain water from touching her. * The limits to the size of the area over which Storm can manipulate the weather is not yet known. They actually vary on certaint occasions. She has summoned dark clouds stretching one mile in each direction (Uncanny X-men 109). She has diverted jet streams so as to create storms over the entire East Coast of the United States (UXM 147). (AN: It should be noted that Storm has on two occasions tapped into electromagnetic energy to enhance her powers. Once to stop a blizzard over Canada and second to create a cosmic-level turbulence around the Earth to block solar radiation(UXM 121, MSH Winter Special 1991). She can create weather effects within indoor areas or within artificially maintained environments: for example she could create an indoor rainstorm. She can create weather effects over very small areas; as when she water her potted planets. * Storm can fly through the air by causing herself to be supported and propelled by wind currents. Her control is so great that only a small breeze can be felt by her fellow X-Men as she flies by them. Storm can travel as fast as any wind can, and has reached speeds up to 300 miles per hours. She has traveled at speeds that only jet's can match (Uncanny X-men 386). Her powers over the atmosphere enable her to breath at any speed, protecting her from air friction and extreme cold. Storm can carry aloft an as yet undetermined amount of weight while being born aloft by the winds. * Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth�s biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living things. Her bond with the biospheres while in outer space somehow allowed her to reverse her transformation into a brood queen, summon a solar flare and the ability and call upon a large amount of cosmic energy (UXM 165). * Limitation: The weather in Storm's immediate vicinity varied with her emotions. Storm clouds could gather overhead for example, if she became displeased, As a result, Storm has kept a tight rein on all extreme emotion. Storm's ability to control the weather is limited by her force of will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. Storm has to manipulate weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example she could end a drought in one area by creating a torrential rain storm there, but she would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. Storm cannot create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on (This is now up for debate seeing that she created a Javon Pressure Field). She could not, for example lower the temperature as far as absolute zero or raises them to solar intensities. Storm�s power are linked to the planet and have been hampered by strong electromagnetic shifts to the Earth. Storm also needs wide open space to take full advantage of her powers. * Abilities: Storm is a master lock pick, thief, pickpocket, and escape artist. She is a superb hand-to-hand fighter due to her training under Achmed El Gibar and Wolverine. * Electrical Sight: Storm is also able to alter her visual perception so as to perceive electrical energy patterns as well as those factors responsible for existing meteorological phenomena in her surrounding environment. This ability grants Storm an edge in any combat situation as she is able to see the electrical impulse generated my the human nervous system and thus able to predict her opponent's movements a split second before they happen. This power possibly explains why Storm was able to best Callisto in hand to hand combat over leadership of the Morlocks when clearly Callisto is stronger, faster and a more skilled hand to hand combatant. * Flight: Storm can fly through the air by causing herself to be supported and propelled by wind currents. Storm can thus travel as fast as any wind can, and has reached speeds up to 300 miles per hour(Up to 800 miles per hour). Her power over the atmosphere enables her to breathe at any speed, protect her from air friction, and protect her from cold. Storm can carry aloft an as yet undetermined amount of weight while being borne aloft by the wind. Weather Prediction: Storm has the added ability to know the patterns of weather by instinct so that any given time, she can predict the weather on any planet she is on. * Body Temperature Control: ability to change her internal and external body temperature to match that of the current outside atmosphere, so that she wont suffer any ill effects from the change of atmosphere. The ability is involuntary and natural, although somewhat limited. * Telepathic Resistance: It is believed that do to the nature of Storm's powers that there is always static electricity going through her brain, which makes it harder to reach her telepathically. Even Professor X has trouble contacting her. If she is using her powers it is even more difficult, sometimes even causing pain. She once withstood the combined efforts of Professor X, Pyslocke, and Oracle, all powerful telepaths. * Flash Freeze Storms ability to control atmospheric temperature allows her to instantly freeze or heat objects or foes. Storm has flash frozen Colossus, when he attempted to stop her from apprehending his sister, Illyana. She has also performed this on her escape from The Hellfire Club in Paris when they trapped her in a tough, thick webbing that had wrapped around her entire body, but her left arm. * Sorcery (Potentially): Considering Storm is from a line of African Priestesses she has the potential to use sorcery. She was never taught to use this 'White' magic, most likely because she never knew anyone to explain the ancestral knowledge required. Though Strom has not shown this ability in this timeline, it is known that in an alternate timeline she was well versed in it, and in fact is the one that taught Magik (Illyana Rasputin) 'white' magic. Storm possesses considerable potential magical abilities, having been born of a long line of white haired, blue-eyed priestesses. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and heal, teleport, astral travel, shield, transform matter and fire eldritch energy. * Cryokinesis- She can Manipulate and create extreme cold and ice * Hydrokinesis- She can control all forms of water from snow, ice, water, water vapor, and can absorb mositure from the environment Abilities *Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist. *Expert Combatant: She is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Wolverine. She is also an extraordinary marksman with handguns Strength level *Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise Weaknesses *Claustrophobia in other media Television' *Storm first made guest appearances on the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends in the episodes titled "A Firestar Is Born", "The Education of a Superhero", and "The X-Men Adventure" alongside various other X-Men. She was voiced by Kathy Garver in "The X-Men *Her third and longest TV incarnation was in the X-Men animated series of the mid-1990s, where she was originally voiced by Iona Morris for the first season and the first 7 episodes of season 2, and then Alison Sealy-Smith for the rest of the series and the final version of the season 1 episodes replacing Morris as the voice of Storm *In her fifth TV incarnation, the animated series, X-Men: Evolution], Storm is portrayed as a teacher at Professor X's Xavier Institute and was voiced by Kirsten Williamson. This incarnation parallels the original Storm in many ways, portraying her as the serene second-in-command after Professor X. In this version, she is the aunt of young X-Men Evan Daniels (codename Spyke) and a member of the staff at the Xavier Institute. She is also the keeper of the X-Mansion's greenhouse *She is one of the confirmed characters for the upcoming cartoon Wolverine and the X-Men. In a promotional photo, she is seen wearing a somewhat modified version of her Astonishing X-Men costume Flim Storm is portrayed by Halle Berry in the movies X-Men, X2: X-Men United, and X-Men: The Last Stand. Storm received little screen time in the first movie and took a backseat to characters such as Wolverine and Jean Grey. In the second film, X2: X-Men United, Storm had more screen time but no real story. Berry rallied for more character development and her role was enhanced in X-Men 3. In the third movie, Storm takes over as the director of the Xavier Institute, and as the leader of the X-Men. Berry was asked about doing a Storm spin-off but she said she would not return to do the spin-off, though she would return when X-Men 4 is written. In the 2010 movie Fate of Wolverine she is killed by Magneto. Video games *Storm has appeared in most of the X-Men video games that have been released on various consoles. The most noticeable ones are Marvel vs. Capcom series and the X-Men: Mutant Academy games *Storm was also a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and was again voiced by Dawnn Lewis. Her Astonishing, Classic, Ultimate, and Retro costumes are available. If the player has Storm on their team at the start of Mandarin's Palace level Notes *Storm was formerly in a serious relationship with Forge. *Storm lost her virginity to Black Panther, as teenagers. *Storm is claustrophobic due to her traumatic childhood experiences in Cairo. *Ororo was best friends with Jean Grey. Trivia *Storm was originally conceived by Dave Cockrum as "the Black Cat", a character who could transform into a feline creature or a house cat. The character was shelved for a time, along with the rest of new X-Men project, and ultimately made redundant by the large number of cat-themed characters that had been introduced in the interim. When the project resumed, it was decided that the team needed another female character, and Roy Thomas suggested replacing the weather-controlling Typhoon with a female equivalent. Cockrum then quickly outline the idea for Storm, leaving the Black Cat costume unchanged but changing the character's hair from brunette to white. *The name "Ororo" means "Beauty Storm Category:X-Men